Phineas Nigellus Black
Phineas Nigellus Black (1847-1926) was said to be the least popular headmaster Hogwarts ever had. His portrait hangs in the Headmaster's office along with the portraits of the other former headmasters, and like the others his painting offers advice to the current headmaster. However, his portrait does not seem to enjoy doing this. When he was headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore addressed the portrait as if it were the man himself. A second portrait of Black hangs in the Black ancestral home at 12 Grimmauld Place, and like other portrait subjects in the wizarding world, Black can travel between his portraits. In 1995, Harry Potter stayed in the bedroom where Black's portrait hangs, and Black took him messages from Albus Dumbledore. His voice could sometimes be heard coming from the frame when he was not in it, making sarcastic comments. He also seems to be against people with muggle parentage. During Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's quest to destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Phineas's Grimmauld Place Portrait was hidden in Hermione's magically enlarged beaded bag, to stop him from being able to report their location to Severus Snape, the current headmaster of Hogwarts. His portrait was then taken with the trio when they left the house. During this time, he dropped certain snippets of information on what was going on in Hogwarts to them, and also aided them in their quest; he managed to find out where they were camping and informed Snape, who was able to give them Godric Gryffindor's sword. Family Dynamics Phineas Nigellus Black's older brother, Sirius Black I, died in childhood. His sister Elladora Black began the family tradition of beheading aged house-elves. His sister Isla Black was disowned for marrying Bob Hitchens, who was either a Muggle or a Muggle-born wizard. Phineas Nigellus Black was married to Ursula Flint. They were the oldest known ancestors of the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." They had five children: Sirius; Phineas, who was disowned for supporting Muggle rights; Cygnus; Belvina, and Arcturus. Harry Potter's godfather Sirius Black is Phineas Nigellus Black's great-great-grandson. As the House of Black was numerous and very powerful, many wizards have ancestral ties to Phineas Nigellus Black, including Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Andromeda Tonks. Additionally, Phineas may have descendants in the Potter, Weasley and Longbottom clans, as well as in the Crouch, Prewett and Burke families. Furthermore, many other familiar surnames recur in various family lineages, which may tie Wizarding families. For example, Ursula Flint, Violetta Bulstrode, Melania Macmillan, and Irma Crabbe may be related to individuals in Harry Potter's generation. Though Black did not get along well with most people, his portrait was upset to learn his great-great-grandson Sirius Black, the last male Black, was dead in 1996. This could have been from dynastic or emotional reasons. Etymology *Phineas is the Biblical grandson of Aaron and was a controversial high priest who murdered two lovers after they had intercourse on the steps of the Tabernacle. Another reason for the murder was that one was Hebrew and the other was not. His example has been used to justify attacks on interracial couples over the centuries. The Hebrew name Phinehas may also be derived from the Egyptian name Pa-Nehasy, which means "Nubian" or "black man." *Nigellus is Latin, meaning "little black." *Taken altogether, his name appears to mean "Black Black Black," or perhaps the forerunner of all that is Black. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Phineas Nigellus